


our love is bitter (but I really like the taste)

by brightbluelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mostly), 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Babies, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gemma is Louis' tutor, Innocent Harry, Knock-Knock Jokes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Louis, Younger Harry, also cupcakes, but very very light so don't worry if it's not your thing, harry wears nail polish, kind of but not really innocent i mean, long-haired Harry btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluelou/pseuds/brightbluelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blushes and giggles a lot during Louis’ visits, and he makes a lot of bad knock-knock jokes. He also gives Louis free cupcakes though, so he figures it’s quite alright. </p><p>(or, the one where Gemma is Louis’ tutor and Louis might be slightly infatuated with her younger brother who works in a bakery. It doesn’t help that said brother seems to have an awful lot of love for ice-lollies, nail polish and knock-knock jokes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is bitter (but I really like the taste)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amemorymaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/gifts).



> So, this was kind of based on two of your prompts: Harry working in a bakery and Gemma tutoring Louis.  
> It was impossible for me to chose between them, so I kind of combined them. (I really, really hope you don't mind, and if you do; I'm really sorry!)  
> I really hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked writing this, sooooo enjoy!
> 
> (Also, even though Harry's only 16 in this, I kinda pictured him with long hair so just roll with me please.)  
> Title is from the song Harry supposedly wrote with Kodaline.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

 

 

 

It’s raining like mad when Louis opens up the door to the first shop on his way to step inside. His nostrils immediately get filled with the smell of fresh-baked bread and other delicious goods. Great. He’s stepped into a bakery, while being extremely hungry and while having not a single penny in his pockets.

“Louis?” He hears a deep voice ask, and he immediately turns towards the sound.

Behind the counter stands Harry, curly-haired little brother extra-ordinaire. Or well, not really Louis’ little brother, but his best friends. Which is basically the same thing, because it just screams _off limits_. That wouldn’t normally be a problem for Louis, if it weren’t for the fact that Harry is a ridiculously beautiful 16-year old.

Louis’ met Harry a fair few times, but back then, Harry was still a pudgy little kid with cherub cheeks and wide, innocent eyes. While the cherubic cheeks and the pretty eyes hadn’t changed, Harry’s lost his baby-fat and now looks like a proper teenager. A very _attractive_ teenager, mind you. Louis is going to hell, he’s sure.

Harry’s eyes light up once Louis has turned around and a wide smile spreads across his face. “It _is_ you!” Harry exclaims. “I wasn’t sure, like, with your back turned towards me, but well…” He gestures towards Louis, making him raise his eyebrows.

“Well yes, it is me, young Harold.” Louis says cheerfully, and he takes a few steps towards Harry, resting his arms on the counter. “Now,” he starts, looking questioningly at Harry. “You wouldn’t happen to have a umbrella for me, would you?”

Harry makes a clicking sound with his tongue and smiles, being the cheeky bugger that he is. “Nope, sorry. You’re very welcome to stay here and wait ‘till it stops raining though.”

Louis sighs and moves to sit down on the lonely chair that’s standing at the side of the counter, probably for customers that have to wait a long time.

For a few moments, the silence is only broken by Harry’s long fingers ticking on the counter in an unknown rhythm. Louis finds himself staring at said fingers longer than necessary before he finally realizes _why_ exactly he’s staring; Harry’s nails are painted in a soft blue colour.

Louis slightly tilts his head, as if to get a better look. The thing is; most people would probably find it weird – it’s a guy wearing nail polish after all - but somehow, Louis doesn’t think it’s weird at all. It’s cute, actually. And it honestly suits Harry. It’s then that he decides to break the silence.

“So,” Louis starts off. “Do you work here often?” Yes. Good job, Louis. Work was a good subject to talk about. Now continue to not mention anything about Harry’s perky bum.

Harry startles, and the worried frown on his face disappears. It’s pretty obvious that he’d caught Louis staring at his nails and was worried of his reaction. He seems relieved that Louis doesn’t mention it.

He awkwardly scrapes his throat. “Oh, uh. Only in the weekends, actually. ‘Cause like – I still have, like, school and stuff.” His voice is deeper than Louis remembers it ever being, and Louis can’t help but be endeared by the way he draws out his sentences.

It’s quiet for a bit again, after that. They clearly both aren’t really sure what to say, and while Harry spends his time cleaning the countertop, Louis just looks around. A lot.

“Hey, Louis?” Harry suddenly says, making Louis look up from where he’s seated.

“Yeah?” Louis answers with a soft smile.

Harry’s smile slowly widens; seemingly getting more confident. “Knock, knock.”

Louis frowns a bit, not really expecting _that_ to come out Harry’s mouth, but he answers anyway. “Who’s there?”

“A cow goes,” Harry immediately throws back.

Louis is looking more and more sceptical every second that passes. “A cow goes who?” He slowly says.

“No, silly! A cow goes moo!” Harry exclaims, eyes sparkling. He immediately starts giggling at his own joke.

And honestly, how is Louis ever supposed to resist him? He starts laughing along, more because Harry is laughing than with the actual joke, but Louis doesn’t think it really matters.

It’s like a dam has been broken after that, and they start chatting relentlessly about everything and nothing. There isn’t a single customer that walks through the door while Louis’ in there. Which makes sense honestly, ‘cause it’s still raining like mad outside, which is probably keeping the people inside their houses.

Louis’ eating his third cupcake when it finally stops raining. He doesn’t really know how it’s gotten to the point where he got free cupcakes from Harry, but he doesn’t really care either. (Though Louis suspects it has something to do with how much he was wining about not having money to buy any of the delicious goods stalled out in the bakery.)

He crams the last bit of the cupcake in his mouth before wiping his hands on his trousers and standing up.

“So,” he says, smiling brightly at the curly-haired boy. “It seems like it has finally stopped raining.”

Harry smiles back at him as if he’s the sun. “It seems like it.” He answers with an agreeing hum.

“Well, I should be going then.” Louis says, nodding mostly to himself. “I – uh. It was really good talking to you, Harry. Thanks for letting me wait in here.”

“It was my pleasure,” Harry solemnly answers.

Louis already making his way through the door when Harry calls after him.

“Hey Louis?” For some reason, Harry sounds slightly amused.

Louis turns towards him from where he’s standing in the doorway. “Yeah?”

Harry bites his lip and then smiles widely. “I lied. I do have an umbrella in here.”

Louis possibly chokes on his own breath. He has _no_ idea how to react to that, and he has no idea what to think of it.

Harry doesn’t give Louis a chance to stammer out a response though, as he has already gone into the back.

And that, well. That’s probably the main moment that Louis realizes that he is truly and utterly _screwed_.

-

Louis has no idea how it happens, but him visiting the bakery when Harry’s working becomes a thing. Harry only has to work in the weekends, but Louis is there every single week.

The first few times he comes back, he tries to convince Harry (and himself, actually) that he’s just coming for Harry’s cupcakes, since there is no other place in town that makes them this great. It isn’t exactly a lie, because Harry’s cupcakes truly are a god’s gift, but. If Louis is being completely honest with himself, he knows that the reason he keeps coming back is just Harry himself.

(Judging from the mischievous twinkle in Harry’s eyes every time Louis comes in, Harry knows it too.)

Harry blushes and giggles a lot during Louis’ visits, and he makes a lot of bad knock-knock jokes. He also gives Louis free cupcakes though, so he figures it’s quite alright.

-

Three.

That’s the exact amount of ice-lollies Harry has devoured in the last twenty minutes, and Louis isn’t sure if he can handle this much longer.

Louis’ been not so subtly watching Harry during all of these twenty minutes, and he is pretty much exploding from sexual frustration because one should not be allowed to eat ice-lollies like that. The thing is, Harry doesn’t just eat the ice-lollies. First, he spends a long time just licking at it, curling his tongue all over and around it and then, when he actually puts it in his mouth, he makes sure to practically deep throat it, as if Louis really needs to have that image in his mind.

He is actually supposed to be studying right now. His a-levels are nearing, and Louis is stressed as hell for them. He’s also been running behind on some subjects, so when his best friend Gemma suggested she’d tutor him for a bit, he’d immediately agreed. He just hadn’t thought her younger brother would be such a _minx_.

When Louis first agreed to Gemma’s proposition, he hadn’t thought of Harry at all, in fact. For some stupid reason, he’d failed to realize that meeting up for study-sessions with Gemma also meant seeing Harry even more. (And if Louis’ being honest, he’s been seeing quite a lot of Harry lately, with how he finds himself stumbling into the bakery pretty much every time Harry’s working.)

So while Louis is supposed to be focussing on the notes on the table in front of him, all he keeps doing is shooting looks every now and then (or well, every 10 seconds) at the curly-headed boy on the sofa eating ice-lollies. His nails are painted a dark pink today, matching the colour of his lips, which. Well, let’s just say that Harry’s lips don’t leave much to Louis’ imagination when they’re wrapped around the bright coloured ice-lollies.

It’s not that Harry is oblivious. He’s doing it on purpose even, Louis would say. And well… Harry seems to enjoy the attention _very, very_ much and in fact, his eating-manors have gotten more and more suggestive the more time passes.

Louis tears his gaze away. He can’t do this anymore, not today at least. He scrapes his throat. “Hey, Gem?”

Gemma looks up from where she’s studying across of Louis. “Yeah?”

Louis only hesitates for a second. “I think I’m gonna head home, if you don’t mind. I- uh… Can’t really concentrate today and my mum wanted me home before dinner.”

Gemma just smiles and then nods understandingly. “Oh, yeah okay. I’ll walk you out!” She says while standing up.

And when Louis walks out - and all the way home - the only thing he can really think about is the way Harry’s mouth had looked wrapped around the ice-lolly, and when he wanks that night to the thought of it, well. No one can really blame him.

-

It’s still quite early when Louis enters the bakery, and Harry has only just started his shift. Louis knows that, and he knows that that probably means that Harry’s extra busy, but Louis also has a diner with his grandma this afternoon, meaning that he could visit Harry now, or not at all today. Which, okay. That decision was obviously quickly made.

What Louis didn’t expect though, was for Harry to be decorating cupcakes and biscuits still, and he _definitely_ wasn’t prepared to see Harry with white icing streaked across his cheeks.

“Oh, hi Louis!” Harry cheerily says when he notices who entered the bakery. “You’re early today! I’m still decorating, ‘cause Barbara didn’t get everything finished this morning.” His smile is wide, making his dimples pop out.

Louis scrapes his throat. “Uh, yeah. I can see that,” he says, as he tries _really_ hard not to stare at the white substance covering Harry’s face. It’s hard though, because come on; _visuals_. Louis did absolutely not need to know how Harry would look with, well. With come streaked on his cheeks, honestly. Because that’s currently the only thing Louis can think about when he watches Harry.

Harry doesn’t seem to think anything about Louis’ weird behaviour and continues cleaning the counter. “You know what, Lou?” He suddenly says, as he smilingly looks up at him.

Louis just raises his brows.

“I was thinking, with the whole ‘Gemma tutoring you thing’, right… You know what you should tell her?” Harry continues. He sounds weirdly excited, and Louis is honestly just majorly confused.

“No?” Louis says softly.

Harry’s face brightens even more, if that’s even possible. “Knock, knock!”

Louis groans, but Harry’s smile doesn’t leave his face, so after a few beats of silence, Louis gives in to him. “Who’s there?” he says.

“Canoeeeee!” Harry says, dragging out the word and making it sound ten times as long as it is.

It’s official: the more time Louis spends with this boy, the more confused he makes him. Also, the more intrigued Louis gets. “Canoe who?” Louis says, frowning.

Harry stays silent for a few seconds, as if building up to the joke. “Canoe help me with my homework, please?!” He then practically screams out, and he cackles loudly, clearly thinking his joke is funny.

Louis groans again, but then chuckles. He chuckles not because the joke was funny – honestly, it was a very weak joke – but he chuckles out of amusement. _Harry_ amuses him. Harry, with his bright eyes and his blinding smile and his _dreadful_ knock-knock jokes. Harry, whose cheeks are still painted with white icing.

Louis can’t contain himself anymore then, and he reaches out to wipe some of it away with his fingers. “You got a little something here, you messy boy.” He says, trying to sound lightly while feeling as if his heart might beat out of his chest.

Harry’s eyes slightly widen in surprise as he looks at Louis’ fingers, which are now coated with icing. And then, suddenly and without any sort of warning, Harry leans forward to wrap his lips around Louis’ fingers and suck the icing of them.

When Harry pulls off again with a smacking sound, Louis just smiles. He is internally freaking out – of course he is, Harry Styles was just sucking on his fingers – but tries to keep as calm as possible. “Well, thank you, Haz. Could’ve just used a napkin though.”

Harry’s cheeks turn a soft pink. “Oh, but where is the fun in that, Louis?” He cheekily murmurs, and then, as if nothing has happened, he starts talking about how his day has been so far.

Louis doesn’t mention the sudden shift, and just lets Harry do the talking for the rest of his visit. Louis hasn’t quite figured this boy out – and he’s not sure he ever will – but what he does know, is that Harry is one very interesting person.

-

“Haz, you’re definitely being a creep again.” Gemma says loudly, pointedly looking at her brother. Harry is standing in the door opening of the kitchen towards the living room doing, well. Nothing but watching Gemma and Louis actually. (And well, mostly just Louis, Louis supposes, but he doesn’t want to be cocky.)

When Harry doesn’t react to that, Gemma sighs deeply. “Well, if you’re just gonna stand there and watch, at least make yourself useful and get us some drinks.”

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes. “No way. I’m your brother, Gem. Not your house-elf.”

Louis softly smiles at the Harry Potter-reference and then sits back in his chair. He watches Harry for a second with a calculated look on his face. “Come on, Haz. Be a good boy for me and get us some drinks, yeah?”

 _Be a good boy for me_. Louis does not – does absolutely not – know where the hell that came from. He surprises himself with the stern tone of his voice, but that - in no way - compares to how surprised he is with the way Harry reacts.

He thought Harry would just laugh and roll his eyes again, but that is not what happens. That is actually not what happens _at all_. Instead, Harry just blinks wide-eyed, bites his lip and turns around to walk into the kitchen.

Louis blinks a few times in surprise and then turns to Gemma, only to find her watching him with a shocked, but also slightly _amused_ look in her eyes.

Harry returns only a few moments later, two drinks in his hands. When he places them down in front of Louis, all Louis can really do is nod contently and smile.

“Thank you, Harry, good job.” He says smilingly, which – honestly – doesn’t make much sense, because all Harry did was pour something into a glass and bring it to them.

Harry beams at Louis comment though, and then pointedly turns to leave the room.

Louis is still busy with staring after him when Gemma nudges him. Distractedly, he looks over at her.

“Hey,” Gemma says, and the tone of her voice is surprisingly soft. “I - … Well, I know you guys quite seem to like each other, but -”

She is about to continue, but Louis already cuts her off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” It sounds weak, even to himself, and it only makes Gemma roll her eyes.

“Don’t be daft. I’m not stupid, you know. I just wanted to remind you that he still is my little brother and… Well. Be careful with him, okay? I know he doesn’t always look like it, but he’s fragile.” She looks more serious than Louis has probably ever seen her in the entire time he’s known her. “Now excuse me,” She then says, shoving her chair backwards and standing up. “I need to use the bathroom for a second.”

Louis is left staring after her. It’s just, well. He did not see that coming. Also, he doesn’t quite agree with her. Harry _does_ look fragile. Or at least, he does to Louis. Not only with his soft cheeks and painted nails – which do have quite the influence – but also with the way he caries himself.

It doesn’t matter though. Louis understands what Gemma was trying to say. _He is still my little brother._ Louis knows what that means. And even though he may not be the brightest boy in town, even he got the message.

_Back off. Stay away from him._

-

“You’ve… You’ve got your hair in a quiff…” It’s the first thing Harry says when Louis enters the bakery. The surprised tone in his voice doesn’t quite conceal his hitched breath.

Louis’ hands immediately fly to his hair and he self-consciously feels it. He forgot that Harry has probably never seen his hair like this before, since Louis’ never really taken the time to do his hair properly in the weekends or for his study-sessions with Gemma.

“Oh, yeah. It’s like that most days actually.” Louis says and then pauses for a second. He looks at Harry with a calculated look in his eyes. “Do you like it?”

Harry immediately nods, probably a bit to eager, and blinks. “Yes, I…” He gestures towards his hair. “It makes you look all- uh... All _daddy_ -like.”

Louis frowns, not understanding what Harry is getting it. “You mean that I look like I have children?” He raises one eyebrow.

It’s like Harry only now realises what he’s just said. His eyes widen and the blood immediately starts rushing to his cheeks. "No, I- well, I meant..." He hammers. "Never mind."

Of course, that’s the moment that Louis’ penny drops. “Oh,” He softly breathes out.

Harry does the only thing that’s rational on that moment: he panics. “Well,” He says, moving from behind the counter. He grabs Louis hand, awkwardly shakes it and then starts to softly push him towards the door. “It was nice to talk to you, Lou. But I think you should go now, you know. It’s busy, busy, busy and I got cupcakes to bake and customers to serve. I can’t talk to you all day, sorry!”

Louis quickly looks around the bakery, but he doesn’t mention the platters full of cupcakes, or the fact that he’s the only customer that’s currently in the store. He doesn’t ask questions, but this boy _definitely_ confuses the hell out of him sometimes.

Seconds later he’s standing outside. Having barely been in the bakery for five minutes, as opposed to the (at least) sixty minutes he normally spends there, and pockets completely empty, as he hadn’t even gotten the time to buy (or receive, really) his usual baked goods.

-

Louis’ a-levels are less than three weeks from now and he’s stressed as hell. So stressed apparently, that even Harry whines about it.

“Louuuu, come on please. Stop stressing!” Harry groans. “I’ve told you at least three jokes in the past half hour and you haven’t laughed at a single one of them.” He pouts.

Louis looks up from where he’d been studying his hands. He smiles then. “Well, maybe that’s just because your jokes aren’t very good, Harold.”

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes. “You always laugh at my jokes, whether they’re funny or not. That’s why I like you and why I put up with you, remember?” He smiles innocently, but his eyes are full on sparkling of mischief.

He’s right, is the thing. Louis _always_ laughs at Harry’s jokes, even though most of them are dreadful. When Louis laughs though, Harry’s face lights up and Louis wouldn’t want to miss that for all the money in the world.

“Sorry, H.” Louis sighs. “I’m just- uh.. Just like, really stressed? My exams are coming up and I feel like I’m not prepared _at all._ ”

Harry smiles encouragingly. “You are prepared, though. You’ve been studying with Gemma for weeks. You can do this! I promise you.”

Louis smiles, but shakes his head. “I don’t know. I just feel like it’s never enough. Like- Like _I’m_ never enough.”

“Okay, well that’s it.” Harry says loudly than, and he grabs Louis hand to pull him behind the counter. “Come on.”

Louis has no idea what Harry’s plan exactly is when he drags him into the back of the bakery. They pass Barbara, Harry’s boss, in a flash and Louis can barely even say ‘hi’ to her before he’s being dragged further.

“Can you take over for a few minutes, please Barbara? I’m taking my break!” Harry shouts after her, not stopping to wait for a reply. Which – okay – he probably barely needs to because he has Barbara wrapped all around his finger, but still.

They only stop when they reach a certain door - which Harry opens without a doubt - and he continues to push them both through it. Louis takes a second to look around, and well. Okay. So they’re in a storage closet. Now, what exactly is the purpose of this?

Louis looks at Harry in confusion, and Harry just stares back with a smile slowly spreading on his face. “Okaaaay,” Louis says. “Are you gonna explain to me what this is all about?”

Harry’s eyes widen a bit and he bites his lip, seemingly hit by shyness, which. Well, is pretty unusual. Louis thought Harry’d completely overwon the shyness that plagued him when they only just started hanging out. “Well, I uh – “ Harry slowly starts off. “You’re – you’re very stressed out because of your a-levels and I think I can… Well, help to take some off that stress away.”

Louis frowns. “So,” he says, “Are we gonna do yoga or something?” Louis knows Harry pretty well by now, and he knows all the weird things Harry’s into. And while yoga is not that weird, it’s not something Louis would ever consider doing.

Harry rolls his eyes at that, and while his cheeks are still slightly red, his shyness has now seemed to have turned into determination. “No.” He just says, and then he drops himself on his knees.

 _He drops himself on his knees._ Harry – Harry, the object of Louis’ most recent fantasies – is on his knees in front of him. Louis is about to have a seizure.

Harry reach forward to touch the waistband of Louis’ trousers, but then seems to remember something and moves back again.

“Oh, wait a second.” He says, as if Louis is capable of even moving right now. He’s completely frozen up where he’s standing and his mind is just _screaming_ at him. Louis just watches Harry, who – for some reason – is combing his own hair back with his fingers.

It is only when he’s holding his curly hair – his beautiful, long, soft curls – back and wrapping an elastic band around them that Louis realizes he’s making a bun.

Harry finishes of his bun with a content sigh. “Okay, now I’m ready to go.”

Louis eyes widen again. “Ready to go for what? Harry, you’re confusing me.” He manages to bring out. He’s not proud of the way his voice cracks.

Harry just smiles up at him. “I’m gonna give you a blowjob, obviously.” (If his plan is to give Louis a heart attack, he’s well on his way.)

Louis is about to protest, but Harry sternly looks at him, mouthing to be quiet. And then, before Louis is able to bring out another word, Harry presses his mouth again Louis’ crotch, over his trousers.

And Louis knows – he absolutely fucking knows – that there are so, so many reasons why this is a bad idea, but he’s not able to think straight right now. Not with Harry’s mouth on him, and not with his body screaming _more, more, more_.

Before Louis even realises it, Harry has unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pulled down his pants, making his cock jump out. Louis can’t explain the look in Harry’s eyes, but it almost looks as if he’s _excited_. Excited to get his mouth on Louis’ dick, which is exactly what he does next, as he suddenly leans forward again and takes Louis’ hard cock into his mouth, after first placing a small kiss on it’s tip.

Louis is overwhelmed. He is absolutely, _completely_ overwhelmed and he can't think straight right now. Not with Harry's pink lips wrapped around him, not with Harry's head bobbing back and forth in a way that's just _obscene_ and _certainly_ not when Harry curls his tongue in ways that drive Louis absolutely crazy.

Louis isn’t sure if Harry’s ever given head before, or if he’s just gained all his technique by deep throating ice-lollies and bananas, but he is _definitely_ very talented at it. Louis tells him as much. “Doing – ugh – doing so good, Haz. So good for me,” he softly murmurs.

Harry hears it though, and loudly moans around Louis’ cock, sending vibrations all through his body. Louis’ hips automatically stutter up in Harry’s mouth at that, making Harry choke.

“Shit,” Louis says, immediately pulling back. “Sorry, I – I’ll hold back, I promise.”

Harry pulls off with a loud pop and wildly shakes his head, making some curls fall out of his bun. “Please don’t,” he says, and Louis is surprised by the way his voice already sounds so _wrecked_. This boy will be his dead.

“Fuck my mouth, please?” Harry says begging, looking up at Louis with his wide green eyes.

Louis gulps. “I – Yeah. Okay, yeah, I can definitely do that.” He says, and Harry immediately wraps his lips around him again, moaning contently.

Harry takes him _deep_ , and when his nose is basically buried in Louis’ pubes, Louis’ hands fly towards Harry’s hair, as he strangles his fingers in it. When he pulls on it in a reaction to Harry’s movements, Harry loudly moans again and Louis can’t help but bucking up in his mouth again.

It’s mostly the sounds Harry makes that make Louis trust his hips again and again, fucking Harry’s mouth just like they both desired, and Louis doesn’t once stop praising Harry, murmuring encouragements all the way through it. Louis possibly wants to stay in this heat forever.

It isn’t much later that Louis feels the familiar warmth puddle in his body. “I’m – I’m gonna…” He tries to warn Harry, but Harry doesn’t seem to care, and makes it a point to take Louis as deep as possible, making Louis come down his throat.

Harry takes it like a champ, and when he finally pulls off – come still visible on his red lips – he hums contently, swallowing loudly and licking his lips.

Louis is out of breath, but he pulls Harry up against him. “Let me - ... I can do you now, if you want?”

He immediately notices Harry’s cheeks turning red again. “I – uh – I kinda already…” He says, voice sounding rough, and he points down to his crotch, where there’s a visible stain.

Louis is losing his mind. “Fuck,” he whispers. “You – You came untouched? Just because you gave me head?”

Harry nods, eyes looking down, and it isn’t until Louis points out how hot he thinks that is, that he dares to look into Louis eyes again and smile shyly.

It’s only later, when Louis is standing outside of the bakery again, that he fully realizes what happened. And well, he’s in trouble. He’s in big trouble, because how the hell is he gonna manage to stay away from Harry after that?

-

Surprisingly, things don’t really change after what Louis now refers to as _the Blowjob Incident_. Although, maybe that’s not entirely true. In a way, it’s like their dynamic has changed.

They don’t talk about the blowjob. In fact, it’s like it never even happened in the first place. Neither Harry or Louis mentions it, and Louis can’t help but be glad about that - he’s not quite yet over the fact that he let his best friend’s little brother suck him off. It’s hard to forget about it though, and no matter how hard Louis tries, he can’t get the picture of Harry on his knees in front of him out of his mind.

They talk though. They talk a _lot_. If they hadn’t been flirting with each other before – something Louis isn’t quite sure off - than they definitely are flirting now. Their time together is spend in the same way as before, only with even _more_ innuendos, knock-knock jokes and – something Louis doesn’t like to admit – sexual tension.

When Louis’ with Harry, he forgets about his surroundings. He forgets worrying about his exams, about his future plans, about his life. Harry simply takes all of that away by just smiling at Louis, and Louis can’t help but notice the way Harry lights up when he’s there.

The hours Louis spends at the bakery have quickly become his favorite moment of the week, and he’s _definitely_ in too deep.

Harry is like fire to Louis. He makes him burn, but he also shines so incredibly bright. He is blinding and he is warm. He is beautiful in an intriguing way and no matter how hard Louis’ head is telling him to stay away; all he really wants is to step closer and get to know this boy.

-

Whoever decided that a double stroller would be easy to handle is a fucking idiot. At least according to Louis, who is currently trying to handle one of said strollers. It isn’t exactly easy, and the door of the bakery is so small that he actually doubts it will fit through it. In the end, Louis enters the bakery first and he manages to pull the double stroller in backwards.

Harry smiles widely when he sees him. “Hi Lou!”

Louis is about to reply, but then Harry’s eyes fall on the stroller beside him and he loudly gasps. “Babies!” Harry squeals excitedly and his whole face lights up.

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise, but Harry doesn’t pay attention to him and immediately makes his way from behind the counter towards the babies.

It’s only when he’s crouching down in front of them, that he addresses Louis again. “Who are they? And why have you been hiding them from me?!” He says accusingly, as if Louis has truly committed a crime.

Louis is slightly confused. “They’re my siblings?” he says carefully. “My mum let me off baby-duty for a few weeks because of my a-levels, but today she said that if I could spent my Saturdays doing ‘whatever it is you’re doing’ that I could surely spend one afternoon with the babies. So, yeah. I hope you don’t mind that I brought them?”

Harry looks unimpressed. “Mind? I _love_ babies, Louis! You should have brought them sooner! What are their names?”

Louis crouches down beside Harry to look at them. “Well, the sleeping bugger over here is called Ernest and the little princess beside him is called Doris.”

Harry immediately reaches out to Doris – as Ernest is fast asleep – and carefully strokes her cheek, babbling to her about how cute and pretty she is.

All of a sudden, he jumps up again and basically marches towards the back. “I’m gonna ask Barbara if I can finish early today. Those babies deserve to be properly played with, so we’re gonna take them on a playdate!”

Louis tries to protest – he really does – but Harry either ignores him, or is too busy to hear him complain.

Barely a minute later, they’re out of the door and Harry’s pushing the baby stroller along side Louis.

“So,” Harry says lightly after a few moments of silence. “Why didn’t you just spend the afternoon with the babies then? You shouldn’t feel obliged to visit me you know?”

Louis shrugs. “It’s kinda become tradition, no? Me visiting you while you work? You probably would have worried like crazy if I suddenly didn’t show up.”

Harry is about to protest, but then his shoulders slump down slightly and he nods. “Okay, fair point. I probably would have been quite worried.” He giggles.

The more moments he spends with this boy, the more Louis thinks that he can’t get any sweeter or cuter. He’s proven dramatically wrong every single time.

 

They end up going to a park nearby with a small playground, and currently, they’re lying on the soft, green grass.

They had in fact played on the playground, even though the twins were still too small to actually do anything. Harry happily went from the slide though - babies secure in his lap - and afterwards, he forced Louis to do the same. (Louis agreed easily. He was _whipped_.) After also spending some time on the swings, both the babies and Louis were exhausted, and they decided to lay down on the grass for a bit.

Louis can’t stop staring at Harry. While Louis is still sitting upright with Doris asleep on his lap, Harry is spread out on his back. Ernest is lying happily on his chest (Louis can’t blame him honestly) and Louis can’t tear his eyes away from the two boys.

While Ernest is contently tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls and babbling in his cute little baby language, Harry just stares at the baby with a look full of adoration on his face.

Louis is kind of tired of not having Harry’s attention, and that sounds absolutely horrible, but he’s just grown so used to constantly being Harry’s focal point that he can’t really handle it being otherwise. He moves down to lie besides Harry, carefully placing Doris on his chest like Ernest on Harry’s.

Harry slightly turns to look at Louis and then a smile blooms on his face. “Knock knock, Louis.” He says, and honestly, Louis should have been expecting that.

He fondly rolls his eyes. “Who’s there?”

“Mara.”

Louis hasn’t got a clue where this is going, but he answers anyway. “Mara who?”

Harry’s eyes sparkle. “Mara, mara on the wall; you're the fairest of them all!”

Louis laughs – of course he does. “Okay, H, that was probably better than the last one you told me, but it’s still terrible.”

Harry softly pokes Ernest’s cheek, making him squeal and giggle where he’s lying on Harry’s chest. Harry smiles. “Look, Ernie thinks am funny!”

Louis is infatuated with an idiot. It’s quiet for a bit, after that, and Ernest’s little sounds are the only thing breaking the silence.

“So,” Louis says softly after a while, “You like babies then?”

Harry immediately turns his head towards Louis from where he’s lying, squinting his eyes against the sun. And honestly, Louis should probably be the one squinting his eyes, because he’s absolutely positive that Harry is currently shining every bit as bright as the sun.

Harry shyly nods. “Yeah, I really, really do. Can’t wait to have some myself when I’m older.”

That probably should surprise Louis, but he still can’t help but wonder. “Even as young as you are?”

Harry smiles. “Yes. A hundred per cent sure.” He says, sounding determined. “How about you, though?” He continues. “Do you want children?”

Louis immediately nods. “Yeah, definitely. I have a lot of siblings, and like… I don’t think I could handle not having a big family myself once I’ve settled down.”

Harry just hums. “I want a _lot_ of kids, to be honest. Like- like an entire football team.”

Louis can’t help but laugh at that, and Harry follows soon after.

The four of them must make quite the picture to the people that pass them by, but Louis is not entirely sure he minds. What he is sure of, though, is that he could definitely get used to this.

-

“Harry, Harry!” Louis exclaims loudly as he practically skips into the bakery. It’s been about three weeks since Louis has seen Harry, as he had been way too busy with his exams to come and visit. His exams are over now, and it’s like a massive weight has been lifted of his shoulders.

Harry immediately looks up from where he was looking at his hands, picking at the pale green polish that’s currently on his nails. He starts grinning widely the moment he sees Louis. “Louuuu, I missed you! It’s been so long!” He slightly pouts and Louis honestly just wants to kiss the pout of his face. _No, you don’t, Louis. Bad thoughts. Very, very bad thoughts._

Harry is seated on the counter with his legs towards Louis, and Louis automatically moves to go stand between them. “Guess what?” He says with a massive smile on his face.

Harry frowns. “W- What?” He stumbles in confusion.

Louis’ smile widens even more. “My a-levels are over, and they went amazing! I honestly think I passed all of my exams!” He shouts enthusiastically.

Harry smiles just as wide as Louis, and his dimples pop out. “That’s amazing, Lou!” He squeals. “I told you you could do it! I’m honestly so proud of you!” His eyes shine in amazement and he moves forward to wrap his arms around Louis, pulling him into a hug.

Louis – of course – happily returns the hug and when they pull back, they fall silent and just stare into each others eyes. He doesn’t know who initiates it - he wouldn’t even be able to tell you who moved first if he had a gun pressed to his head - but somehow, it happens, and somehow, Harry’s lips meet Louis’ and they’re kissing.

Harry’s plump lips feel soft, and Louis can’t help but lean into the kiss. Harry tastes like vanilla and strawberries and just so, so sweet and Louis’ immediately runs his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, begging him for entrance.

They get lost in each other. Lost in the way their lips feel and move against one another, lost in the way their tongues are tangling together. Harry softly grinds his hips forward from where he’s sitting on the counter, sending electric sparks through Louis’ whole body and it’s when Harry softly moans that Louis realizes what he is doing.

He _cannot_ do this. He can absolutely not, in no way do this. He startles and pulls away from Harry. Harry just follows him though, and presses another short kiss to Louis’ mouth. Louis hates, _hates_ the way he forces himself to turn away.

Harry opens his eyes in confusion. It’s the first time Louis gets a proper look at him again, and god, people like Harry shouldn’t even be allowed to exist. Harry’s cheeks are flushed pink and his normally already plump lips look swollen and completely red. Louis wants to ruin him. But he _can’t_ , and he _won’t._

“Louis?” Harry says, reaching out to touch Louis’ cheek and to turn him towards him again. Louis’ heart hurts. “Are you… What’s wrong, Lou?”

Louis shakes his head and softly grabs Harry’s hands, pulling them away from his face and then letting them go immediately, as if he just burned himself. “I- I’m sorry, Harry. We can’t… I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”

Harry frowns and looking at him _physically_ hurts Louis in a way he’s never experienced before. “What do you mean we can’t? We just did. Lou, I-“

He moves forward to lean into Louis again, but Louis abruptly takes a step back. Harry is Gemma’s little brother. His _best friend’s_ little brother, he reminds himself. “I mean that we can’t, Harry. I-“ He pauses.

The next thing he does, is inexplicable. He lies. He lies, because he can’t tell Harry the truth. He _can’t_ tell Harry that Gemma told him to not get involved with him.

“I don’t-“ Louis continues, closing his eyes. “I don’t like you like that, Harry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry if I ever gave you that impression, but… You’re only sixteen, Harry. I’m almost three years older then you, I- This would never work.”

Lies, lies, lies. Louis swallows heavily and opens his eyes again. It hurts, but he knows this has to be done. He knows that if Harry has the slightest idea of what Louis really feels for him, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

Harry’s brows furrow in confusion. “But you- I thought…” His voice dies out.

Louis cannot stand this. He can’t stand the look of confusion and hurt in Harry’s eyes. So he just shrugs, shoulders stiff. “You thought wrong. You’re just a kid, Harry. I could never be with someone like you.”

 _Not true_ , Louis wants to scream, _you are not a kid. You’re wonderful, and perfect and I like you so much that I can’t think straight._ He doesn’t say any of those things though. Instead, he just turns around again and makes his way to the door.

“I’m sorry, Haz. I really am.” He softly whispers, trying his hardest to not make his voice crack. It’s hard though, when the boy he’s so infatuated with is looking at you like you just ripped his heart out. The last thing Louis sees before walking through the door are the tears dripping down Harry’s cheeks.

Louis only just makes his way inside his room before breaking down and throwing himself on his bed, trying to calm down his sobs by pressing his face harshly into the pillow.

-

Louis is moping. It’s been a week since he’s kissed Harry and a week since he last saw him, and Louis is a mess. Basically, Louis is being a moody, moping and annoying asshole at the moment.

Gemma tells him as much. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, to be honest, Louis. You’ve been like this all week and I don’t understand. We’ve just finished our a-levels for god’s sake!”

Louis groans. “I’m sorry, Gem. I just- I don’t know.”

Gemma raises her eyebrows. “Just tell me please?”

Louis presses his face into a pillow that’s lying on the couch beside them. “I can’t.” His voice sounds muffled.

Gemma just sighs and rolls her eyes. “Does this by any chance have to do with Harry?”

Louis immediately sits up straight and looks like a deer caught in headlights. “W-What? He stumbles. “Why would you think that?”

“Because he’s being just as stubborn and moody and sad, really, as you.” Gemma says unimpressed. Louis’ face falls at that, making Gemma continue. “Oh. So it does have to do with Harry.”

Louis stays silent, but after a few moments he nods, deciding that he can’t keep silent any longer.

Surprisingly, Gemma’s voice gets softer after that, almost in compassion. “What happened, Lou? I mean… Something must have happened! Harry has been moping all week and when I offered to paint his nails yesterday, he just ignored me!”

Louis frowns and bites he lips, not saying anything. Gemma keeps pointedly looking at him though, and he breaks. “I kissed Harry.” He rapidly says.

Gemma doesn’t look very surprised. “And?” she says. “Was it like- not good or something?”

Louis doesn’t understand. Why isn’t she freaking out and screaming at him for violating her younger brother? “What?” He says. “No, of course it was good, I- Why are you not screaming at me right now?”

“Why would I be screaming at you?” She says, and now she’s the one sounding confused. “I practically gave you permission to date him a while ago, remember?”

Louis does absolutely not remember that. “You told me to stay away from him!” Louis exclaims. “You literally said: _he’s fragile, be careful with him_.”

Gemma slaps his arm, which. Ouch. “I meant that you shouldn’t break his heart, you asshole!”

Which. Oh. That- That kinda does make sense actually. Louis eyes widen. “I- I didn’t… Oh.” He stutters.

Gemma just rolls her eyes again.

Louis groans loudly in realization of what exactly he has done. “Gem…” He says quietly. “I fucked up.”

“What did you do?” Gemma answers sternly.

Louis tugs at his lip with his fingers. “I- well, after we kissed, I kinda… I kinda freaked out?” He says, “’cause like, I thought you warned me to stay away from him, and you’re my best friend so I…” He takes a deep breath. “I told him that I didn’t like him like that and that I- that I could never be with someone like him.”

“Oh. Well, that would explain Harry’s behavior.” Gemma says quietly, and she honestly doesn’t even sound _that_ mad. She’s incredibly intimidating though, when she speaks again. “Now, as for you. You’re gonna fix this. As soon as possible. I honestly feel like punching you right now, but I’m not gonna do that, since you’re my best friend. And also because like- You and Harry are actually kinda crazy perfect for each other, so.”

Louis quietly sighs in relief and immediately starts nodding. “I – I will, I promise. I will make it up to him. With some kind of crazy, sappy gesture, I – He deserves that much.”

Gemma nods in agreement. “Just remember, if you mess this up again, nothing will stop me from punching you – best friend or not.”

She tries her best to look intimidating, but starts laughing soon after, Louis joining her only a few beats later.

-

Louis is nervous. He’s currently standing in front of Harry’s bedroom door and he has been standing for approximately five minutes. He takes a deep breath and then _finally_ raises his fist to knock on the door.

The loud knock-knock noise sounds almost harsh in the quiet house and Louis’ mind is going crazy.

“Come in?” Harry’s voice sounds rough, and he’s clearly confused to who’s there, because god knows that Gemma doesn’t know how to knock and his mum is still working.

Louis carefully opens the door then. “Uh.. Hi,” he says hesitantly as he steps forwards into the room.

Harry’s eyes visibly widen and he stumbles upright from where he’s lying on the bed. “Louis,” he breathes out. Then he scrapes his throat. “Uh, hi. I- I wasn’t expecting you.” He states the obvious.

Closing the door behind him, Louis steps a bit closer and slightly shudders – in fear or in anticipation, he isn’t sure. “Yeah, well,” he says. “It was about time I came talk to you, right? I- I obviously have some explaining to do.”

Harry immediately looks down at that. “It’s okay, Lou. You don’t have to explain. I mean, you told me you didn’t like me that way and that’s fine, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I was a bit disappointed, obviously, but like. I’m over it now. Almost.” He is rambling, and the nervous look on his face makes it clear that he is not over it.

Louis huffs and shakes his head. “No, it’s not okay!” His voice sounds louder than intended, but it makes Harry look up again.

Harry frowns and stands up from his bed. “It is, Louis, and I should’ve been more understanding.” He says. Then he moves forward and walks towards the door. “Maybe you should go now. I- uh… I have homework to do.”

Louis doesn’t mention that the school year is over, and instead decides to go for the direct approach. “I lied.” He blurts out.

It’s almost comedic how Harry reacts. His mouth opens and closes again, making him slightly look like a fish – but still a very beautiful fish – and Louis has never seen him frown that much.

“What… What do you mean you lied?” Harry ends up saying after a few moments of silence.

Louis takes a deep breath. “I lied when I said I didn’t like you like that, and I also lied when I said that I could never be with someone like you.” His voice sounds steady, but he’s freaking out on the inside.

Harry is visibly confused. “W- What?” He stumbles out. “I… Why?”

Now this is the hard part for Louis. “I – uh – I was scared to be frankly honest.” Louis says quietly. “You scare me to death, actually.”

Harry frowns at that. “I’m not a very scary person, Louis. I don’t understand what you’re getting at.”

Louis bites his lips and it takes a few seconds to get him talking again. “What I mean to say, is that you scare me, and _I_ scare myself too sometimes. I- My _feelings_ for you scare me.”

Harry looks like he’s about to say something, but Louis doesn’t let him.

“I have _never_ , not in my whole eighteen years of living, felt so strong for a person. I’ve never felt as much for a person as I feel for you, and that was just so unbelievably scary to me.” Louis says, and he’s pretty proud that his voice doesn’t falter once.

For once, Harry seems to be out of words and he just stares at Louis, almost as if he’s in a trance.

Louis takes that as a sign to continue. “I know that what I said and what I _did_ , was extremely wrong, and I wasn’t very nice about it. But- I had just kissed my best friend’s younger brother, and while you obviously mean a lot more to me than being Gemma’s brother, that was very frightening to me. I had no idea how Gemma would react to me liking you, so I just assumed that her reaction would be terrible.”

Harry breathes out then, and steps forward towards Louis. “So… What you’re saying is, that you actually do like me the way that I like you?”

Louis nods carefully. “Yeah. Obviously, I mean. How could I not? Do you even know how attractive and how nice of a _person_ you are?” Louis says. “I was a coward. And I’ve actually talked to Gemma now, and well. As you probably know, she’s kind of wonderful, and she doesn’t mind me liking you.”

Harry huffs. “Of course she doesn’t. And even if she did, Louis, this is our business.”

Louis stays quiet, and it’s only when Harry touches his waist that he looks up.

“Just to be clear,” Harry says. “You like me? In a _romantic_ way, I mean?”

Louis can’t nod fast enough.

It’s silent for a few seconds, and then Harry’s face breaks out in a smile. “Thank god,” he breathes out, and he throws his arms around Louis shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

Louis is flabbergasted, but he immediately hugs back.

“You’re such an idiot,” Harry says as he pulls back from the hug. Louis feels as if he should probably be a bit offended with that, but honestly he deserves it.

“So like,” Louis hesitantly says. “Can you maybe like, forgive me?” He’s pretty sure that he’s never felt so _exposed_ before.

Harry smiles. “Of course I forgive you, you lunatic.” He says. “Or well,… Maybe there’s still one thing you need to do before I really forgive you.”

Louis raises his eyebrows.

“Kiss me please?” Harry says softly, and his always so innocent eyes look big and pleading.

Louis softly laughs in relief, and pulls Harry against him. “That I can do,” he says, before firmly pressing their mouths together.

The kiss isn’t a great one, as they keep laughing into each others mouths, but it’s still a kiss that Louis knows he will remember even when he’s old and grey.

It takes Louis a lot of effort to pull away from the kiss, but he has something prepared and Harry deserves to be surprised.

“Okay,” Louis says when they’ve pulled apart. “So I kinda have a surprise for you?”

Harry’s face lights up. “A surprise? Can I have it now?” He sounds so eager that Louis almost laughs.

“Well, it’s not actually in here.” Louis says solemnly, and then he pulls the black fabric that he had found earlier out of his pocket. He holds it up and his eyes shimmer. “You’re gonna have to put a blindfold on, dear.”

Harry bites his lip, but then nods. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.” For some reason that Louis hasn’t figured out quite yet, his voice sounds slightly strained.

It’s only when Louis ties the ends of the blindfold together behind Harry’s head that he notices how Harry’s breath hitches. His breathing has become heavy and slow, making Louis frown in wonder. He ruffles his fingers through Harry’s hair one last time and then turns him around to face him again.

Harry is biting on his lower lip, making it look all red, and his cheeks have flushed a bright pink color.

“Harry?” Louis asks worried. “Are you alright, love?” He strokes his thumb lightly over Harry’s cheek.

It’s as if Harry can’t nod fast enough, and for a second Louis is sure his head is gonna fall off because of the frantic way he’s nodding.

“You sure?” Louis says. His fingers travel over Harry’s face and he softly strokes them over Harry’s lips. It’s only when Harry whimpers at that, that Louis realizes what is affecting Harry so much.

His gaze travels towards Harry’s crotch, and well. That’s pretty much all the affirmation he needed. Harry is painfully hard in his pants.

Louis’ eyes widen in surprise, but then he smiles. He slowly lowers his hand and let his fingers ghost around Harry’s lower area. Then he leans in. “Does this turn you on, darling?” He breathes in Harry’s ear. “Being blindfolded and letting me do what I want to you?”

Harry’s breathing takes up a notch and slowly, after a pregnant pause, he nods.

Louis presses a quick kiss to his cheek and then pulls away. “Well, we surely have to explore that further. Another time, though. Not now. We’ve got important things to do!” Louis says, making Harry whine.

Louis makes a clicking sound with his tongue and softly pats Harry’s bum. “Don’t be greedy, sweetheart. Now, get moving. As I told you before, I have a surprise and I can’t wait anymore to share it with you.”

That seems to get Harry out of his trance, and he hesitantly steps forwards, not sure where to go since he’s obviously blindfolded. Louis’ hands immediately fly to his hips to support them though, and he keeps holding them as he steers Harry in the right direction, like a compass to a ship.

 

When they arrive where Louis arranged the surprise, Louis is probably more nervous than he was for his exams. Harry blinks widely when Louis takes off his blindfold, and he looks around in surprise.

Louis bites his lip and just hopes it isn’t too much.

“This is the park we took Ernie and Doris too!” Harry says and he actually sounds proper excited, even though he hasn’t even seen the ‘surprise’ yet.

Louis turns Harry around then, by placing his hands on his upper arms and Harry falls silent once his eyes fall on the picnic blanket Louis’ has laid out.

The blanket is a classic red-and-white checkered one – Louis thought Harry might appreciate something that looks like it came straight out of a movie – and beside the filled basket standing on it, there’s also a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers.

Louis bends forward to pick up the bouquet and carefully holds it out towards Harry. “These – uh – these are for you. I – They kinda reminded me of you, ‘cause like, you’re always really happy and bright?”

Harry’s mouth is closes and opens again, and he doesn’t seem to know how to react. _Finally_ – after what seems an eternity – he accepts the flowers. “Thank you so much, Lou.” He whispers. “That’s – That’s so, so sweet of you, I-“ His voice falters and that’s when Louis notices that Harry has actual tears in his eyes.

Louis immediately reaches forward and carefully brushes his fingers underneath Harry’s eyes, wiping the wetness away. “Hey, what’s wrong, love?” Uncertainty washes over him, then. “Is- Is it too much?”

Harry immediately shakes his head. “No! No, not at all, Lou.” He sounds firm now. “It’s just…” His voice slightly dies out again, but he continues. “No one has ever done something like this for me. I’m just- You’re just so _nice_.”

Louis slightly laughs in relief, and then smiles. “Well, I figured you kinda deserved it since, like… I kinda fucked up majorly.” He can’t help but sounding bitter when he says that last part; he still hasn’t quite forgiven himself for that.

Harry shakes his head again and leans forward to hug Louis. “It’s okay, Louis. I understand. Now please, don’t beat yourself up about it. _I_ forgive you and that’s what matters right?” He leans his forehead against Louis’.

Harry being so honest and so _open_ , makes Louis smile again. He opens his mouth again to answer, but Harry’s clearly had enough and attaches his lips to Louis’.

Kissing Harry is like rainbows and shooting stars and all the wonderful things in the world, and Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. Harry is soft and careful, and it’s a strong contrast against Louis’ mighty and loud personality. When they kiss though, it’s like they’re two puzzlepieces that fit together perfectly. When did Louis’ life turn out to be a fairytale?

In the end, it’s Harry who pulls away first, leaving Louis breathless and amazed. Harry points to the blanket again then, eyes twinkling in excitement.

“Are you gonna show me what’s in the basket now? Or am I gonna have to find out myself?” Harry says, and there’s a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Louis huffs and pulls Harry along with him to sit down on the blanket. Harry ends up sitting on Louis’ lap and if it had been anyone else, Louis probably would have complained, but it turns out he quits likes it like this.

Harry immediately squeals when Louis opens up the basket. “Cupcakes!” Harry exclaims happy, and he reaches out to grab one, only to be stopped by Louis.

“Wait a second!” Louis quickly says, and he tries to sound sternly. “I haven’t even told you about this! There’s a story to them, you know.”

Harry blushes, as if Louis is honestly disappointed in him. Louis reassures him by softly stroking his lower back. “Okay, so tell me please?” Harry says pleading.

And well, Louis was never one to deny Harry anything. “Okay,” he says, as he takes a cupcake out of the basket. “You see, H,” he starts. “Cupcakes are kind of our thing, don’t you think? I mean… It’s what you always give me when I’m in the bakery.” He pauses and waits for Harry’s reaction.

Harry nods. “Yeah, of course.”

Louis shortly nods along and then continues. “These cupcakes are kinda special,” he says. “See, they’re – uh – they’re actually made by me?”

Harry’s eyes widen.

“I mean – Barbara helped me, obviously! So they should be eatable.” Louis quickly adds, worried by Harry’s reaction.

Then Harry’s face breaks out in a wide and innocent smile. “You made me cupcakes?!” He softly says, and he’s swooning.

Louis scratches his chin. “I mean… Yes, basically, yeah.”

Harry throws himself at Louis then, making Louis tumble on his back on the blanket with Harry laying across his chest. “I love it! Thank you, Lou. That was, like, really thoughtful of you.” Harry says quietly.

“Well, I tried, didn’t I?” Louis says lightly. He sounds jokingly, but inside, he’s filled with relief that Harry actually likes the effort he puts in this.

All that Louis can think of when Harry leans down to kiss him again, is that he is one lucky guy.

 

It’s later, when they’re laying close against each other on the blanket and the sky has turned dark, that Louis dares to ask it.

“Harry?” he says quietly. His voice is the only thing breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” Harry breathes out as he turns his head towards Louis.

Louis looks into his eyes, and that's probably the main moment that his worries disappear. “Will you _please_ be my boyfriend?” He says, sounding confident now.

Harry smiles so wide that his face must hurt. “I thought you’d never ask!” He says. Then he presses a short kiss to the tip of Louis’ nose. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. Now kiss me you fool!”

And so Louis does.

-

“Hey Harry?” Louis carefully asks, biting his lip.

Harry looks up from where his head is laid down on Louis lap. “Yeah?” He softly asks. Louis can’t stop staring at him. Can’t stop staring at the sparkling green in his eyes, can’t stop staring at his dimpled cheeks, can’t stop staring at his plump pink lips. Harry manages to take his breath away with one simple look.

They’re currently lying on Harry’s bed, and it’s been about three weeks since they started properly dating; three weeks full of blissful happiness.

“Knock, knock.” Louis continues. He’s now smiling softly.

Harry eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. Of all the knock-knock jokes in their relationship, Louis has never been the one to investigate one. “Who’s there?” He asks cautiously, closing his eyes and nuzzling in Louis’ lap.

Louis smile is slowly spreading further on his face. “Olive.”

“Olive who?” Harry says, sounding slightly out of breath.

Louis brushes his hand through Harry’s curls and lets it wander all the way towards Harry’s cheeks, which he softly caresses, before answering.

“Olive you.”

Harry’s eyes fly open and they are full of confusion. Louis can practically see his brain trying to catch up, and the moment it does, Harry unexpectedly moves to sit up straight, knocking his head against Louis’.

“Louis Tomlinson, are you saying what I think you are saying?” His eyes are wide and pleading, as if hoping it is.

Louis bites his lip again and carefully rests the foreheads together, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. “I love you,” He murmurs.

Harry’s face is taken over by a million emotions, but mostly by joy and love. He closes his eyes for a second and shortly presses his mouth against Louis’, before opening his eyes again. “I love you too, you absolute moron!” His voice drops into a whisper. “I love you too. Forever and longer, right?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods. He closes his eyes and brushes his lips against Harry’s forehead, leaving a trail of soft kisses. “Forever and longer, baby. Always.”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I really like knowing what people think, so please let me know!  
> (Also, kudo's and comments make me very, very happy)
> 
>  **tumblr:** [brightbluelou](http://brightbluelou.tumblr.com)  
>  **twitter:** [brightbluelou_](http://twitter.com/_colourthesky)


End file.
